


Fifty Shades of Vanilla

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Businessman Theo Raeken, College Student Liam Dunbar, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam is a college student on an internship. Theo works at the same firm. They know nothing about each other, not even their names, but there was no denying the immediate attraction between them.Weeks of nothing more than heated looks and frustration finally come to an end.





	Fifty Shades of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the Thiam pack for always indulging me and my weird ideas <3  
> Despite what the title may suggest, this is not a crackfic, the sex is not very vanilla and it has nothing to do with 50SOG.

Liam’s fingers twitched as he felt eyes on him. The same eyes that would follow him around the halls, in the kitchenette, in the parking lot. He  _ knew _ those eyes. He never got close enough to study their color or watch the lashes casting shadows, but he knew enough. They were bright and smoldering and never failed to make his breath catch, just by staring at the back of his head.

 

The man those eyes belong to was a mystery to him. Liam didn’t even know _his name_. He worked in a different department than the one Liam was interning at and they were never introduced. Liam had no reason to bring him up to any of his co-workers and ask, not without raising suspicion, so he didn’t. He’d been working at the firm for close to a month, watching and being watched by a man he knew absolutely nothing about, other than the visual confirmation that he filled a suit nicely.

 

To be frank, the sort of anonymity of the situation made it that much more exciting.

 

The man, who Liam assumed held a good position in the firm, considering he had his own office space in the floor Liam worked at, caught his eye from day one. Attractive people weren’t such a rarity in his life, in fact, both Liam’s college and workplace held an unfair abundance of good-looking people, but the man- he was something else. Yes, he was ridiculously handsome, and Liam noticed several people following him with their eyes as he walked through the common area, but the man never looked back. Unless it was Liam. From that first moment, late into his first day at work, when their eyes caught across the room, Liam knew there was something stronger between them. That was what set him apart from the rest.

 

It was ridiculous, he was not supposed to feel a  _ connection  _ to a complete stranger, but there was no denying his body’s reactions. Going by the way the man’s eyes burned into Liam’s, he felt the same.

 

Days turned into weeks, and they still never acted on the charged attraction they felt, never even shared a word. Liam recalled one tense elevator ride, the heat of the man next to him burning through Liam’s clothes. Unfortunately, his boss was there as well, and while it was obvious he knew the man he greeted him with just a nod, not even muttering his name. It was just Liam’s luck to work for a recluse who took personal offense at the concept of communicating with words.

 

Liam was slowly going mad. He wanted to make a move, to do something about it before he was left with a permanent case of blue balls, but he didn’t know how to approach him. And the man, he never made a move himself. As much as his eyes (and body) were hot, the rest of him screamed ‘cold asshole’. Liam wasn’t sure if it was the fancy suit or perfectly styled hair, but he felt like he didn’t stand a chance getting along with a guy like that.

 

But still, it didn’t stop Liam from trying. Today was yet another one of those days he wore a pair of too-tight jeans, and while they never failed at making the man stare just a bit longer, a bit harder, he still made no move to even talk to Liam.

 

Liam bit back a sigh, walking over to his desk and sitting down, staring at his computer screen. He had work to do, and if he wanted to do something with himself after finishing school, he’ll need to take this internship seriously. It was an amazing opportunity, working for the firm, and he won’t ruin it. No matter how pretty that man was. He had to focus. His resolution held no water, though. He looked back up, finding those eyes immediately. 

 

He was wearing a black suit today, paired with a white shirt. It looked as if it was tailored to fit each and every curve and angle of his body perfectly. Liam swallowed thickly, raking his eyes up and down the man's figure. Jesus, what right did he have, going around looking like that. Why did Liam even bother wearing tight, uncomfortable jeans? If he'd looked like that, he'll spend his time staring at his own reflection.

 

Liam realized, mortified, that he was slowly but surely growing hard. He bit back a groan, masking it with a cough. His jeans were tight enough as they were, he won’t be able to handle, or hide, an erection in them. He looked up again, wondering how did the man have enough time to just stand around and stare at Liam. How did he reach his position while slacking off?

 

He bit his lip hard, trying to quell down the completely inappropriate arousal he felt, but it didn’t work, not while the man was still there, leaning casually against the wall in his ridiculously tailored suit, staring at Liam with a hunger he had only thought existed in his fantasies.

 

A real-life person was looking at him like that, why wasn't he doing anything about this? The man could be the biggest asshole in the world for all he cared. He just needed him to look at Liam  _ like that  _ while sucking his cock. He barely noticed moving, but in the next moment, both his hands were under the table. He kept one on his thigh, so close to where the head of his cock was trapped uncomfortably. The other, there’s no way around it, was slowly rubbing his cock through his jeans. He just needed some relief, he’ll just adjust himself for a moment, he told. When he looked up and had to cough again to hide the gasp escaping his lips.

 

The man was staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. Seriously, how could he be surprised? He was the one at fault. He was a bit too far to know for sure, but Liam swore his cheeks were redder than usual. God, yeah, they were. He was _blushing_. The man had his lips parted, still shocked, but not a moment later and he was gone, practically running away to his office.

 

Liam sighed, bringing his hands up and pressing them to the tabletop. He didn’t dare to look around, certain someone caught him with his hand literally on his dick. He expected the internship to be somewhat of a torture, but he didn’t sign up for  _ this _ .

 

* * *

 

Liam yawned, arching his back to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. It was late, really late. Some of the higher-ups on the floor above were probably still there, but his floor was pretty much deserted. Even Derek, his boss, had called it a night, making sure to tell Liam he could leave whenever he needed. Liam just wanted to finish up some tasks, and now that he did, he reveled in the satisfying feeling of accomplishment. He packed his belongings into his messenger bag, switched off his computer and put on his shoes he toed off after everyone had left the floor. He decided to make one final stop at the kitchen and have a cup of coffee before making the journey back to his dorms.

 

He was surprised to hear footsteps echoing in the otherwise empty floor, but he paid it no mind. He was just done making a fresh pot of coffee when the footsteps grew closer. He turned, ready to greet whoever poor soul it was that stayed as late as he did, only to shut his mouth with an audible click.

 

The man was right there, in front of him, looking just as surprised as Liam felt. He never actually saw him leave before, figured he was usually staying until late, but he didn’t realize just how late. The tension built up so quickly Liam was dizzy with it. He’d stared back into those green eyes until he felt as if he would suffocate, dropping his eyes to the floor and staring at his beat-up sneakers. The other interns dressed just as casually as he did, but faced with one of the suit-wearing higher-ups, he’d always felt inadequate.

 

The man coughed awkwardly, moving closer to the counter and the now ready pot of coffee. He didn’t look back at Liam, instead slowly made his cup of coffee in silence. Liam narrowed his eyes, glaring at the back of his head. He must have felt Liam's eyes on him as his shoulders tensed noticeably, distracting Liam momentarily. He wondered how they looked like under his jacket. Why was that asshole even wearing his jacket at this time?

 

His glare intensified, hating the feeling of being ignored. His coffee was ready and probably cooling, but the man was still facing the counter, his back to Liam. Liam would blame the late hour and the smell of the man’s cologne for the words that left his mouth unauthorized.

 

“So...you can keep staring at me when we’re on other sides of the room, as if I can’t feel your eyes on me, but you can’t look at me now?” 

 

Jesus, the first words he uttered in front of the man, and he mentioned the unspeakable. Great. He was met with the cluttering sound of a spoon being dropped onto the counter, and the man turning around slightly in surprise.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Liam raised his eyebrows, ignore the flutter in his stomach at the sight of those green, wide eyes. He might as well finish what he started. He moved his eyes down the man’s figure, settling on his thighs before moving back up. He was delighted to find the man’s face red with a blush, his eyes looking that much more vivid and Liam had to bite back a groan. The man licked his lips slowly and there- Liam felt it again, that unexplainable spark he felt whenever the man looked at him like that, his eyes burning with want.

 

He grinned and stalked forward, forcing the man back into the counter. This was it, the chance Liam was waiting for. The man won’t make the first move? Fine. Liam will have to take control into his own hands. He stepped even closer, putting his hands on the counter on either side of the man’s waist, trapping him in. The first press of their bodies together nearly brought Liam down to his knees. He bit his lip again, trying to hold back a gasp, and the man’s eyes fell to his mouth.

 

He was about to press closer when those green eyes moved to look over Liam’s shoulder, the man’s expression turning worried and anxious. Maybe Liam was misreading the situation. He quickly stepped back, swallowing down any noise of protest he might make, feeling cold all of a sudden. The man’s eyes snapped back to his, still worried, but he seemed to make a decision. He grabbed Liam by the hips and pulled him back, even closer than before, their bodies pressed together so close they breathed into the same space.

 

Liam pressed his nose to the man’s cheek, simply breathing him in. “Hi,” he said quietly with a smile, hands gripping the man's waist.

“Hi,” the man said, returning his smile. His voice was deep and Liam felt weak with the need to make him scream.

 

Liam laughed softly, feeling happy and giddy, high on the lust he felt. “I don’t- what’s your name?” he asked, figuring this was something he should know before kissing someone.

 

“Theo,” the man replied, staring into Liam’s eyes.

 

“ _ Theo _ ,” Liam repeated, rolling the name on his tongue. He licked his lips, as if he could taste the name on them, causing the man- Theo to take a shuddering breath. He moved his head fractionally closer, ready to taste those lips, but Theo pulled back, looking at Liam expectantly. 

 

“Oh! Uh- I’m Liam,” he said quickly, feeling awkward.

 

"Liam," the man said, nodding. he was looking down at Liam's lips again but made no move to kiss him. It didn't feel teasing, Theo actually looked a little...insecure. Maybe Liam was too quick to judge. Theo wasn't exactly the stuck up cold asshole he'd expected.

 

So, once again, Liam made the move. Not that he minded, not with Theo. He pressed their lips together, keeping the kiss slow and soft at first, getting to know the feel and taste of Theo's mouth. But soon, soft and slow was not enough. They'd let whatever it was between them fester for weeks, and they needed an outlet. They put all the heat and want into their kisses, Theo giving as good as he got, opening his mouth to Liam's wandering tongue.

 

They needed to get out of here, he thought, the sounds the wet glides of their lips echoing in the empty floor. Liam broke the kiss with a gasp, sliding his hand down Theo's front, feeling the hard ridges of muscles under his clothes. He couldn't believe he was doing this, how reckless he was, but nothing in the world would stop him now.

 

"Take me home?"

 


End file.
